


锤基 | Ember

by moonstone_teresa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone_teresa/pseuds/moonstone_teresa
Summary: 意外的发情期。*还是陈年瞎写





	锤基 | Ember

Loki又一次站在那个熟悉的神殿中央。

记忆中自Thor成年以来永远充斥着高声谈笑的神殿此刻却空旷的只余他一个人的呼吸。是了，他的兄长，鲁莽的、愚蠢的雷神，已经离开了阿斯加德，离开了他的王国，在中庭的某一个角落，和他的小女朋友在一起。

“你在想念我么，brother？”熟悉的声音自背后响起。

Loki惊讶地回头，金发神祗正站在神殿入口，眯着眼睛看他。

“站在我早已荒废的宫殿里，抚摸着梁柱沉思。你在想念我么？”Thor走向Loki，伸出一只手臂，像是要拥抱他，或是抚摸他。

“现在我是阿斯加德的王，这里属于我。而我可以去我希望的任何地方。不应该出现的人是你，哥哥。”Loki抬起权杖，挡住了那只手。

Thor露出了一个古怪的笑容，“是么？可是我会出现在这里正是因为你在这样期望着，不是么？承认这一切有这么难么？比如，你在思念我；比如，你在嫉妒她；比如……”

“闭嘴！这里是我的梦境！你不能这么对待我！”Loki的眼中显现出阴沉的绿，权杖就这样刺入了对方的胸膛。

“承认吧。”“Thor”的形象一点点破碎，露出的是一张Loki的脸。

「他」给了Loki一个微笑。

“承认吧。”Loki惊醒时对方嘲笑的、破碎的声音仍在不断回响。

他从惊慌的遗韵中挣扎着清醒过来，却只发现身体被无力感支配。他支撑着坐起来，这种程度的动作已经让他开始喘息。然后他才后知后觉地察觉到空气中冷淡的香气。

该死。

他的魔力和警惕都因身体陷入这无可避免的状况而被明显削弱，找到床边的抑制剂，Loki望着那瓶可爱的淡蓝色药剂愣了一下，又颓然的把自己陷进了床里。

——之前战争中过量使用抑制剂以求在发情期正常使用魔力的后果之一就是，他的身体对抑制剂产生了免疫。

所以他的选择只有随便找一个Alpha上了自己，或是，独自忍受这一个，和以后的无数个发情期。只是如果他愿意顺从Omega的本能随意同Alpha交欢的话，一开始他又何必选择苦苦掩饰自己的性别，伪装成一个Alpha呢？

所以命运从未给过Loki选择。

他的大脑继他的身体后背叛了他，被原始的本能驱动，拒绝进行精密的计算，这让Loki连完成一个阻止他人靠近的咒语都成为一项艰难的任务。念出那个仿佛消耗了他全部精力的咒语后，Loki绝望地抬手覆住了自己的眼睛，任凭逐渐升腾的炽焰贪婪地舔舐尽他的每一寸肌肤，直至将他燃尽。

发情期是Loki永远的噩梦。

失去力量，脱离掌控，以及被迫面对他埋藏的欲望。

残存的理智无法控制渐渐升温的身体，却足以使他清醒的看着自己被剖开，最不想面对、最深处的隐秘被鲜血淋漓地摊开在眼前。

他再也没办法否认自己对Thor的渴望。

他的哥哥，那个金发神祗，他曾无数次讽刺对方的愚蠢软弱、有勇无谋；他曾无数次或挑唆离间、或刻意激怒，欣赏对方被轻而易举挑拨起的愤怒神情快慰不已。

而现在，他的身体，他最原始的欲望告诉他，那些不过是他对那个男人的渴望，对他的关注的渴望，对他的爱的渴望。这份渴望如此强烈，以至于令他所做的一切似乎都只是博取关注的恶劣玩笑，令那些浸满毒液的话语成了表达被忽视的不满的撒娇。

他无法容忍自己的高傲被这样践踏，而摧毁这一切并非他人，却是他自己，另一个，他无法控制的自己。

身下流出的液体越来越多，浸湿了床单，Loki原本覆在眼睛上的手滑落唇边，他狠狠地咬住指骨，拒绝发出任何声音——那可能包括了软弱的呻吟或某个绝不应被呼唤的名字。Loki一向整齐而严实的袍饰此刻已经凌乱的散开，大片的肌肤暴露在空气里，以希汲取些微凉意。但他燃烧着的身体渴望的远比这更多。他难耐的屈起双腿，身体里巨大的空虚让他心烦意乱。

Loki无法控制自己停止幻想被金发神祗填满。一开始是温柔的，自己是对方珍视的弟弟。他会缓缓地抚摸自己，从嘴唇，到喉结，到胸口，他的指腹粗糙而带着灼热的温度，一路向下，滑向不可知的深渊。然后他会进入自己，同样是温柔的，与此同时他会低下头，给自己一个吻。他的手在自己的后背滑动，逐渐变的急躁而狂热。火焰熊熊燃烧，他们在烈焰里一同化为灰烬。最后他会再一次的亲吻自己，他的手指穿过自己的头发，停在脑后。他会伏在自己耳边，发出满足的叹息。

「Loki.」

在这个无人可见之处，一滴透明的液体没入了神祗的黑发，同意乱情迷时无法抑制的轻声呢喃一起，埋葬在阿斯加德温暖的风中。

「哥哥」

“Loki？不要躲了！出来见我！”Thor大步走向Loki的宫殿，战袍在身后飘扬。法术结界将他阻挡在寝殿外。Thor皱眉，扬起妙尔尼尔破坏了法术，推开了寝殿的大门。

环绕鼻尖的信息素让Thor一惊，“……Loki？”他的声音沉下来，掩上门，缓缓走向殿内。幽暗的光线，越来越浓郁的信息素让这座宫殿与外界仿佛处于两个世界。Thor心中生出了些不好的预感，但殿外的结界的确处于Loki之手。他需要找到他。

当最后一道殿门被推开，扑面而来的冷淡香气让Thor的信息素也有一瞬不稳定，烛火在突然的气流中摇摇欲坠，但明灭的光线仍为Thor勾画出凌乱的床铺和隐藏其中之人的轮廓。“Loki？”Thor皱起眉，环顾殿中，确认只有Loki一人，他更加迷惑。

床上的青年发出一声模糊的呻吟，然后慢慢睁开了眼睛，他茫然地失焦了好一会，才把视线定格在门口的金发神祗身上。Thor看见那双碧绿的眸子在烛光中闪烁着意味不明的光芒。“哥哥。”Loki的声音低沉而沙哑，然后他看着Thor，露出了一个类似于轻蔑的表情，“你本不该出现在这里。”

“为什么？你……”Thor没有理会Loki的挑衅，他皱进了眉，上前一步。但疑问未出口就被Loki打断：“你在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，因而发现了一个错误的真实。”完成这个句子让他不住的喘息，他正竭力克制自己的本能对于Alpha的渴望，“没错，我的哥哥，正如你所见，我是个Omega。”他用最凛然高贵的声音维护自己已经破碎的尊严，但前一日被烈火灼烧得沙哑的嗓音和抑制不住的低喘出卖了他此刻的软弱。

Thor震惊地看着自己的弟弟，一向勇武不知畏为何物的雷神突然有些慌乱，他此刻甚至忘记了自己寻找Loki的目的：“所以你需要一些……呃，抑制剂？神殿的医官那里一定有，我去帮你……”他扶着殿门，犹豫着准备退出神殿。

“不必劳烦雷神阁下了。”Loki尖刻地说，莫名的愤怒让他好不容易压制的火焰再次熊熊燃烧，“抑制剂对我已经无效了。”他直视着Thor，露出了一个讽刺的笑容，“所以如果你真如你表现的那么多事的好心的话，不如换一种更加直接的方法。哥哥——”他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，看着Thor握紧了门框。

“别闹了，Loki。”Thor沉声说，“这太荒诞了。我该走了，去为你……”

“是么！我也觉得这荒诞极了！”Loki已经不想分辨自己此时是清醒还是疯狂，他的愤怒、不甘使他向Thor低吼：“看到我现在的样子——会向每一个Alpha求换乞怜的样子让你觉得恶心了是么！”

“不！我没有这么说！”Thor向前迈了一步，又犹豫着后退，“我是说……”

“哈，无法否认不是么？”Loki阴沉的笑了一下，“那么这样呢？”他身体的温度正在不断上升，他也知道此时使用魔力的后果，但是……

Thor不可置信的看着「Sif」，女武神扭动着腰肢，「她」的指尖滑向胸口，红唇微启：“Thor——那么这样呢？”Thor扶住眉头，不愿想象Loki做出这种姿态的样子：“不，Loki，停下来。”

「Sif」望着他，露出了一个古怪的笑容，“这也不是你想见到的？哦，对了，你的所爱另有其人。”

“不！”Thor痛苦的抬头——「Jean」正凝视着他——虽然那双绿眼睛仍属于Loki。“不要走。”「她」拨弄着垂落的发丝，抿紧下唇，泫然欲泣。然后这幅表情被陌生的媚态取代，「她」喘息着开口：“那这个呢？你会不会期望她是个Omega呢？然后你们就可以……”

“停下这一切。”Thor跨步走向Loki 的床边，一拳砸向床柱。

“哈。被我说中了？果然她最有效啊。只是见到你的蝼蚁女友的幻影就让你如此迫不及待了么？”Loki几乎已经不能控制法术，但他仍绝望而疯狂地维持着这个幻术，以求伤害Thor，或伤害他自己。

Thor粗暴地捏起「她」的下颚，盯着那双水雾弥漫的绿色眼镜，他不再控制自己，Alpha的信息素侵略了整个宫殿。“停止你的魔法。如果这就是你想要的的话，你将得到它。”他望着重新出现的Loki的脸，汗水顺着Loki的脸庞滑下，“我和Jean已经结束了。”

在Alpha强烈的信息素中，Loki几乎无法思考，他望着Thor蓝色的眼睛，恍若置身水中的凉意为他灼热的身体带来了抚慰，但随之而来的是更大的渴望。他攥紧了Thor的披风。Thor的身躯笼罩了他，他们离得那么近，他看上去就像是要……吻他。

但Thor只是望着他，然后将Loki的脸掰过去，附身咬伤了他后颈的腺体。Alpha的信息素撞入Loki的血液，信息素的融合带来的巨大快感冲击着Loki本就敏感的身体。他颤抖着蜷起身体，发出细碎的呻吟。

Thor没有给他沉浸此刻的机会，他解开了自己的披风和铠甲，任它们散落在床边，然后分开了Loki的双腿。“你但你选择了开始，就要做好迎接后果的准备。”那片湛蓝的海洋也被烈火环绕。他进入了Loki。

Loki急促的喘息着，低声失笑：“那么我只希望后果不会太令人失望。”他凑近Thor，可以扫了他一眼。Thor睨着他，猛地加快了动作，看着青年一瞬间僵硬的表情，忽然产生了一股莫名的愉快。他俯身将唇贴在Loki耳边：“希望你一会仍能这样巧舌如簧，弟弟。”

没有爱抚的话语，没有温柔的触摸，他们之间似乎只余下了残酷的、愈燃愈烈的火焰。Thor将Loki禁锢在床中央，他毫无怜意地贯穿他，碾过他的腺体，任他在痛苦与欢愉中挣扎着沉溺。Loki的身体先于他的表现接纳了Thor，它靠近他，迎合他，为他颤抖，因他燃烧。那份不见天日的渴望终于以这种方式得到了满足，炽热的温度熔化了Loki最后的意识。他抓住Thor，坠入深渊，任火焰以不可阻挡之势将他们吞没其中，燃烧，燃烧,直至烈焰焚天，直至化为灰烬。

在最后的时刻，Thor低头看着已陷入迷乱的黑发青年，对方碧绿的眸子半阖着，水雾凝结在他的眼睫上。他形状优美的唇一张一合，Thor俯下身，听到了对方无意识的呢喃，

「Give us a kiss.」

他愣怔地凝视着自己的弟弟，然后抱紧了他，埋首在他颈边。他们肌肤相切，呼吸相融。

Loki在温暖舒适中醒来，他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在干净整洁的床铺中央，独自一人。他没有任何不适的感觉，只有充足睡眠带来的满足。但他猛地坐起来，在明亮的光线中一阵眩晕，空气中弥漫着阿斯加德独特的草木香气。他的长袍安静地挂在一旁的衣架上。

一切如常。

一切都结束了，抑或从未发生过。

就像微风拂过的火焰发生之地，灰烬亦不会留下。


End file.
